Una Fiesta en Johto
by VioletEevee
Summary: Una fiesta en la region vecina a kanto puede convertirse en un lugar lleno de declaraciones. Oldrivalshipping,specialshipping,Mangaquestshipping,franticshipping,entre otros.


**Hola como estan! esta es una pequeña historia que constara de tres a cuatro capitulos. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: ligeras incinuaciones al specialshipping (RedxYellow) y al Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue). Posible Ooc.**

* * *

><p>"La primera pareja"<p>

Ese era un día normal en Kanto, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde todo parecía en perfecta armonía para el líder, simplemente algo que era imposible de arrui…

-¡Greeny!– Gritaba una joven de cabellos castaños de ojos azules entrando al gimnasio.

-Mujer ruidosa.- decía un chico de ojos verdes y de cabello castaño.-Que quieres Blue.- dijo volteándose a la joven que estaba atrás de él.

-¡Adivina que!- decía la castaña emocionada. La cual al ver que el muchacho no respondía decidió continuar.- ¡Va a ver una fiesta mañana en Johto y estamos invitados!-

-¿Y?- Le respondió el de ojos verdes.- ¿Que te hace creer que voy a ir?-

-¡Que están invitados todos los pokedex holders, y tu iras!- continuo la de ojos del color del océano.

-No iré, tengo que trabajar.-

-¡Pero Green!- decía Blue.- ¡los líderes de gimnasio también irán!

-No iré Blue, ve a convencer a Yellow o a Red, porque yo no iré a esa fiesta.- dijo el líder, dando fin a la conversación.

-Aburrido.- dijo la joven antes de darse vuelta, pensando en cómo hacer que fuera a la fiesta para poder bailar con él.

-Chica ruidosa.- termino de decir el joven volteándose a seguir cumpliendo su deber, preguntandose porque la chica ponía tanto esmero en que vaya a esa fiesta.

* * *

><p>-Blue-san, ¿no cree que está exagerando un poco?- decía una chica<br>rubia de ojos ámbar.- no es posible que Green-san la haya sacado a patadas.

-¡Pero si lo hiso!- dijo Blue, la cual había llegado hace rato a la casa de la rubia para contarle de manera exagerada (y un poco absurda) su encuentro con el de ojos verdes.

-Bueno lo que digas.- dijo Yellow.

-Bien.-Decía la de joven.- Hablando de la fiesta, ¿ya le dijiste a Red que vaya contigo?

-¿D-e que habla Blue-san?-

-Sabes de que hablo Yellow.-

-No… ni siquiera sé si sabe de la fiesta- decía la muchacha sonrojada por la pregunta de su amiga.

-¡Hay Yellow no te desamines! Igual si tú no le dices, yo hare que él te invite.- decía Blue con su típica risa.

-¡Nos vemos Yellow!-dijo la castaña saliendo del lugar.

-Enserio, hay veces que me cuestiono porque es mi amiga.-Dijo la de ojos ámbar saliendo en dirección al Bosque Verde, agarrando su caña de pescar y su sombrero, acompañada de su fiel pikachu de nombre Chuchu.- solo espero que no haga algo que nos perjudique. Digo, conociéndola es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, como hacer que Red-san se vista de pikachu, o que Silver sonría, o que…-Decía Yellow. La cual ya había llegado al bosque, hablando con Chuchu, aunque esta estaba más concentrada en caminar que en prestarle atención a su dueña, pero dejo de hablar al sentir que la hierba se movía. Su instinto fue esconderse tras un árbol, pero al ver que se trataba de un simple caterpie decidió salir de su escondite, lo que no fue la menor idea, ya que del susto el pequeño insecto utilizo disparo demora en la rubia, para después salir huyendo.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, la del sombrero de paja (con la ayuda de Chuchu) fue capaz de soltarse del hilo pegajoso, decidiendo seguir su camino, preguntándose que estará haciendo su amor platónico

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos caminaba en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak, el cual le había mandado atrapar Rattatas de Kanto para compararlos con los de Jotho, algo extraño para los ojos del campeón pero no refuto nada y decidió hacer el pedido.

* * *

><p>Cuando iba a mitad del camino se detuvo al escuchar a una castaña, muy conocida para él, gritar su nombre mientras corría a toda velocidad.<p>

-¡red al fin te encuentro!- Grito la joven con el cabello despeinado, seguramente por la carrera que hiso.

-Pero eh estado aquí todo el tiempo Blue.- dijo el muchacho confundido, ya que él creía haberles dicho a sus amigos que iba al laboratorio del abuelo de Green.

-¡Ah cierto!- decía Blue.- ¿Con quién vas a ir a la fiesta?

-¿Cuál? ¿La de Johto?-

-Pues la de Floresta no va a ser- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Va a ver una fiesta en Floresta?- dijo todavía más confundido.

-Olvídalo, ¿Con quien vas air a la fiesta de Jotho?- dijo la muchacha recalcando el nombre de la región vecina a la suya.

-No lo sé-

-¿Iras con Yellow?- pregunto la de ojos azules,

-emm supongo- dijo el muchacho dudoso

-Lo tomare como un sí, ¡adiós!- dijo Blue yéndose tan rápido como había llegado dejando al pelinegro todavía confundido por esa "inusual" conversación, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando rumbo al laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Luego de eso, Blue decidió buscar a la pequeña rubia, la encontró en un claro del bosque completamente dormida, junto con Chuchu. La muchacha se acercó a la rubia para despertarla, cuando logro hacerlo le dijo que la siguiera, lo cual ella respondió sin chistar.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos Blue-san?-

-¡A Pueblo Paleta!-

-¿Para qué?-

-Ya verás.-Dijo Blue acompañada de su típica risa.

La menor al ver la acción de la mayor decidió no seguir preguntando.

Cuando llegaron fueron directamente al laboratorio, acto seguido tocaron la puerta, la cual se abrió unos segundos después.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- les dijo quien les abrió.

-¡Hola Daisy! ¿Está el profesor?- pregunto Blue.

-No, salió, los que están aquí son Green y Red.- dijo Daisy haciéndose a un lado dejándolas pasar.

Las dos chicas fueron directamente a la sala que les señaló Daisy, la primera con entusiasmo al escuchar que hay se encontraba cierto chico de ojos del color de las hojas y la otra con temor al escuchar que allí se encontraba su amor, entendiendo por qué su amiga la llevo hay.

-¡Hola!-saludo alegremente la de cabellos castaños.

-Hola…- saludo la otra con cierto nerviosismo al saber lo que venía.

-Hola- Saludaron los dos hombres que se encontraban hay.

-¡Red! ¿No tenías algo que decirle a Yellow?- Canturrio Blue jalando de un brazo a ambos para que quedaran más cerca.

-¿Tenia?- pregunto el muchacho que al ver la mirada asesina de la mayor, por arte del miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer, se acordó- Ah sí, ¿Yellow quieres ir a la fiesta que se celebrara en Jhoto conmigo?

-yo… tu…eh…pues….- balbuceaba la chica del nerviosismo.

-¡Ella dice que sí! ¿Verdad Yellow?- Dijo Blue en un tono muy alto, ganándose un "Chica ruidosa" por parte de Green.

-e… si...-Termino de decir Yellow.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Red despidiéndose- Yellow, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Se está haciendo de noche.

-Ok.- Dijo la muchacha para después despedirse con la mano, mientras Blue le guiñaba el ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

Apenas salieron Blue se acercó a Green para que fuera a la fiesta con el pretexto de que sin él no sería igual ya que no estarían todos los invitados, luego de media hora el acepto, cansado de escuchar lo mismo.

-¡Gracias Grenny!- Dijo la castaña, para después despedirse de todos y salir por la puerta, esperando que pase el día para ir a la ya nombrada fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para que lo sepan este es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado este capitulo<strong>

**PD: Daisy es la hermana de Green, para los que no sabian.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
